Flash
by jemmyykouhii
Summary: Sonic is your supersonic 17 year old hero. Amy is a top theif, searching for the Chaos emeralds. What happens when they meet after two years? [Sonamy] Some OOCness.


**Hi there! I want you guys to please go easy on me! This is my very first! I also want... possibly some advice? Well... that's about it. I guess...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic & co, but I do own some of the characters I made up.**

* * *

This story was edited by one of my hommies, Quynh. Luff to her!

* * *

---- POV Start POV 

End POV Explains Itself

**Flash Back**

Change Location

----+ New Chapter

_Thoughts_

* * *

He was breathing hard. His heart was pounding in his chest, sweat falling down his forehead. He was about to give up. After all, this person who addressed herself as Rose was nearly done kicking his ass. He tried to be careful. After all, the girl had tired him out. And what he saw stuck in her belt was not satisfying. Her rosy locks flowed with the daft wind blowing through the door. 

Sonic held on to his right arm, which was writhing ever so horribly in pain. This hedgehog was strong and fast. After seeing his red echidna friend do it so many times before, he could tell that this girl went way beyond Knuckles' knowledge of martial arts. She could kick high — and hard. Her punches were death-defying.

Our blue hero carefully studied the pink hedgehog. Her emerald eyes reminded her of a certain girl he used to know. Thinking back, he quickly shook his head at the fact that he was tuning pink in his cheeks. He forced himself up from the cold tile floor of the museum. His eyes met with Rose's. Rose was glaring at him with her death glare. He couldn't help but give her his all famous smirk. He got ready to fight her, no matter how hurt or tired he was.

_Doesn't Sonikk- I mean Sonic EVER give up! _she thought to herself. He was about to jump up to do his spin-dash attack. Rose couldn't take it anymore. She hated him to his death. She never wanted to see his face again. Out of nowhere, she just burst out. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY! Son—nik…ku. The Hedgehog…" she quickly covered her mouth, shocked at what had just come out of her mouth.

Sonic was twice as shocked as she herself was. "Wait… what did you call me?" He stared at her, pausing for a minute. "A-Amy? Amy Rose? Why?"

Amy, now known by her last name (and nickname), turned away. Tears were slowly rolling down her now pink cheeks. "N-no… NO! I won't EVER go back to 'Amy Rose!' Never…"

She started to run, but Sonic called her name. Rose. "R-Rose. I…just wanted to tell you… I—I… I like you!"

She stared at him. Dumfounded. "What…"

Amy's POV

What happened? I mean, one moment, he's fighting me. And the next, he tells me he— Wait. Just what the freakin' hell am I blushing for? Why am I blushing? Because he said that? No. I can't. I will never allow myself to fall in love with him again. Why should I just because he has a cool and nice personality, amazing eyes, a hot body, (nice personality, amazing eyes, and) and is pretty much what ever girl has ever wanted? OK. I get the freakin' point. But still.

I'm guessing you're wondering how sweet li'l Amy Rose became into an all-powerful thieving Rose Ames? Spite the fact that I got all this 'wonderful' training from Rouge, there was something about my past that I could never leave behind. I was only five years old then, but I could understand enough.

End Amy's POV

**Amy Rose is 5 years old. It's her birthday. Her mother was in the kitchen, preparing her cake for the party. Her older adoptive sister, Soraya Delenese, was busy trying to fix her dress. Her father had not come home last night, and all little Amy could do was worry. Worrying her stinkin' little ass off. She much despised her father for his behavior around her mother and Soraya, but she was too young to hate his guts.**

"**Soraya, where's Daddy?" Amy asked her adoptive sister.**

**Soraya sighed and continued to brush Amy's rosy little quills. Her pale blue ones swayed as she shook her head. "The drunken bastard decided to take his stay, ne? Monster…"**

**Amy huffed and crossed her arms. She glared at her older sister with her huge emerald eyes. "I'm not a monster! Soraya! Why are you so mean!"**

**Soraya just giggled at Amy's cute little face. "What! You're the cruel one, Amy!" She smirked once more at the little birthday girl and continued to brush her hair. "Monster…"**

**All of a sudden, the young pink hedgehog pulled out her Pina Hammer and started to hit Soraya, but she had already started running away from the girl. "I-AM-NOT-A-MON-STER, SO-RA-YA!"**

**As Soraya was running, she giggled hysterically. All of a sudden, she ran into a scarlet hedgehog, much older than herself. This male hedgehog had quills curving downward and slightly drooping. His rose-beige skin was washed up and dirty. The frown on his face held an extremely horrible alcohol smell.**

**The pale blue hedgehog standing underneath his nose was horrified. Her short-sleeved top slightly exposed her belly. She was slid into a pair of light blue fade capris. Her feet were squirming uncontrollably in her black and blue converses. "Get… the… hell OFF OF ME!" screamed the hedgehog as he lifted her up by the stomach and threw her to the wall.**

**Amy stood there. Speechless. She was about to start crying, but all she could do was stare. The wind that blew through the door made her lavender shirt and orange skirt flow with it. The red ribbon in her hair drooped above her innocent little face. "Daddy…" was all she could say.**

**Her mother ran into the room and stopped at the kitchen doorway. Amy and Soraya turned their heads to her to her. Amy's mom knelt down near Soraya, who was on the floor against the wall. "Are you alright, Soraya-chan!" she asked as she panicked." She turned her head and glared at the man she used to love so. "You idiot! You can't just walk in here and do that! You fuckin' asshole!"**

**Amy's dad glared back at the woman. "Whatever the shit you just said, I don't give a damn. Lady, I came here for Ames's birthday and all I need to do is give her the fuckin' gift. I don't give no shit for you and that sleazy ho."**

**He clenched his fists and walked toward Amy. He bent down and smiled at her, his alcohol smelling breath in her face. He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Here ya go, sweetie! Happy Birthday!" But Amy didn't accept it. She didn't smile. She didn't look at him. She was silently crying. Amy held her Pina Hammer in her right hand. Her father looked at her with a worried expression. "What's wrong, honey? Don't you want your present?" He heightened the box to her face. She placed her hand on his wrist and pushed it away.**

"**I don't want it…" she stated in a cold-hearted manner. "I…" Amy pulled her hammer up and gripped it with both her hands. She held it in a pose where she was about to attack him. Soraya and her mother carefully studied Amy. "I…" she muttered once again. "I HATE YOU!"**

**The Pina Hammer glowed in her hands and transformed. It was now a new hammer. Amy held the hammer in her hand for a second. Then swung. She swung her father with her hammer the hardest she could. So hard the he crashed into the wall and made a huge dent through it. **

**After that hit, his nose was bleeding. His stomach full of pain. His head hit its hardest. Amy's mother knew exactly what he wanted to do to her angel. She quietly got up from the ground and to the phone. She dialed 911. "Hello. Police?" she whispered silently. "Please hurry! Uh huh. I understand. 21895 Marrionette Avenue. M-A-R-R-I-O-N-E-T-T-E. Uh huh. 21895. Thank you." She hung up the phone and retuned to her position. By the time she got back, her husband had already recovered from his unconsciousness. He slowly walked over next to his daughter and placed his arms on her shoulders. Amy glared at him.**

"**Don't touch me, old man." Amy stated angrily.**

**He clutched her shoulders forcefully. "I can if I want to…"**

**He stood up and brushed his scarlet colored back. He pulled out a bat from the behind the curtains. He raised the bat above his head and started at Amy. All of a sudden, the door bust open and police came in hold guns up at him. "Reymond Hedgehog, you are under arrest by order of Samanta Rose for child abuse! Keep you hands up in the air and don't move!"**

"**Manta…" he grumbled as the police cuffed him. "I'll get you! You, that slut, and the stupid little girl of yours!"**

**The police took him away and told Samanta and her daughter that they were safe and should be alarmed by his threat. The three women nodded and watched them as they left.**

**Samanta turned around and knelt beside her daughter. "Amy…" she started. She put her finger under Amy's chin. She glanced over at the new hammer in her hand, then back at her. "The hammer…" She looked over at Soraya, who nodded her head, then once again at Amy. "C'mon, honey. Let me tell you a story about your great-great-grandmother, Amerel Rose."**

**Soraya led Amy and her mother to the couch, although she was still wounded by the impact between her and the wall.**

"**My little rose…" she started out. "Once, long ago, Amerel was sitting in her seat at her school. School then wasn't like now. Schools were either public or private. She went to a private school. Anyways, she was in school. Suddenly, she heard a voice call for her. _Amerel… Amerel, please! I need your help… _Of course, she, being a kind-hearted girl, darted right out of the classroom during the lesson. The teacher called her parents that day, but she gave no care. She followed the voice. She knew that she was headed in the right direction because the closer she got, the louder the voice would get. Finally, she stopped at a door in front of her. On its window was printed out 'School Basement'. The voice was loudest at that point, but she was too scared to go inside. Amerel entered anyway because that voice was begging for her help. Once she entered the inside, there was a boy standing there. One about her age. He said thank you to her. He handed her a hammer. It was called the Raiju Hammer. One day, he proposed to her and soon they got married. But the guy turned into a total sleaze ball, like your father. She got so mad at him one day that her Raiju Hammer turned into what your Pina Hammer was. She named it herself because it was something created by her emotions. Not what he had given to her so long ago. Now you've changed it. It's your own creation, Amy. What will you call it?"**

**The pink hedgehog stared at her mother and then back at the hammer, which was on her lap. "Can I name it anything I want to?" she asked. Her mother nodded. "Then…" She thought for a minute. "…I wanna call it the Piko Piko Hammer." She happily looked up to her mother, who was sitting right next to her, and Soraya, who was standing with her arms crossed at the neck of the couch.**

**It's now two months after Amy's birthday and the birth of the Piko Piko Hammer. Amy, Soraya, and her mother are quietly sleeping.**

**Amy opened her eyes slightly. She thought that she'd heard something outside of her window. She then closed her eyes again because she didn't hear anything anymore.**

**Little did she know that there was actually a shadowy figure outside her window. This person was climbing up the tree outside of Amy's window. His movement was swift, yet smooth. He climbed up the tree and sat on the branch closest to the window. _Sweet little Amy… _he thought _I said that I'd get you back… and I will._** **He carefully opened the window and slid inside.**

**The person walked quietly to the door of her room and started to open it. Just then, the light of the halls turned on. There, at the end of the hall, stood Soraya and Samanta, both holding guns in their hands. Samanta stared wide-eyed at the thief before her.**

"**Reymond!" she yelled. He took careful steps towards her. His hands were up in the air. _God dammit! What the hell is he here for! _she thought.**

**Soraya and Samanta now had sweat falling down the side of their muzzles. "Take another step, and I'll shoot!" the two ladies said at once. Amy woke up at the sound of their voices.**

**Reymond took another step.**

**Bam.**

**He was killed right in front of the five year old.**

Amy thought back at that moment and shuddered. _That's what made me who I am today._ And all I can tell you is that… she was right.

* * *

**Again, much luv to li'l Quynnie. Please R&R!**

**Oh yeah. You can call me Lesley, Jemini, Jemmy, Ni, Ni-R, or Rin. Whatever you please!**


End file.
